


street rat and fat cat

by kiyotakatanaka



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, also viktor probably wasnt an asshole before the whole blitz ordeal, hell he was probably REALLY fucking nice, idk man this is just me, lbr here ppl l b r, slapping my silly otp into one of me headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyotakatanaka/pseuds/kiyotakatanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holy shit that title is stupid and i keep laughing about it but im not fucking changing it... holy shit i cant. stop laUGHING. FJC. ANYWAYS.</p><p>i wrote a headcanon once abut how theres this HUGE wall around the slums of zaun once and it was a good headcanon here enjoy http://jinxite.tumblr.com/post/126525107904/breathes-i-dont-know-if-this-is-canon-or-has-dis</p>
            </blockquote>





	street rat and fat cat

"Take it."

"Wh-- wait. Wait, what?"

He cocks his hand slightly, still holding out the food to her.

"Take it."

"Lemme get this straight. I just tried to steal this from you, and you're giving it... to me?"

"Yes."

An eyebrow raises in confusion. She's never had this happen before. Usually it was a 'fuck off' or a 'go away, street rat' that she was greeted with when she managed to swipe food from another, but this one...

He was different. He had actually offered her the food that he had, rather than screaming at her, though she does swear that she can feel him glaring at her. As she unwraps the sandwich, she feels her mouth begin to water. Oh, Gods this is great. She looks back at him, and he nods. In an instant, her teeth sink into the bread and meat, vegetables, whatever it was in between those slices of bread, and she's just about ready to start crying.

There is a part of her that feels bad for trying to steal from him, sure, and especially now that he's actually gone and given her the food that she went to take from him. But, hey, who cares. He watches her, watches the way that she's hungrily devouring the food that had been given to her as fast as she can.

"Pace yourself. You're going to still be hungry if you eat that quickly."

She glances at him, blinking, before she looks at the sandwich and back at him. ... Maybe she should take his advice. Maybe. She makes a small noise, an 'mmf', before she actually does pace herself. Before she actually does take time to savour what she had been given. He continues to watch. It's curious, really, watching this girl eat. She's certainly not from the richer part of Zaun. She looks like she's from the slums, given... well, her appearance, and the fact that she was resorted to stealing food from others to be able to eat. He clears his throat, trying to get her attention. She glances at him while eating, and blinks, before swallowing the food in her mouth.

"What is your name."

She blinks once again, cocking her head to the side.

"What?"

"Your name. What is it."

"Oh! Uh. My name's Jinx. What's yours?"

He narrows his eyes and frowns. That can't be her name. Whatever. He'll pry later. Maybe.

"Viktor."

"Really?"

"Really."

She laughs, before going back to eating her sandwich. He has no idea what was so funny, and really, he isn't about to ask. He sighs softly, before asking another question.

"You're awfully far from home, aren't you?"

She swallows the mouthful of food, wiping her face with her arm, before blinking.

"What're you trying to do here, _Vik_."

It certainly didn't take her long to raise her defenses.

"Nothing. I'm simply curious."

She narrows her eyes at him, before biting into the sandwich once again.

"How did you get over the wall."

Jinx nearly chokes when he asks her that. How did she get over the wall. She swallows, gasping as she looks over at him with horror in her eyes.

"You. You can't tell ANYONE I'm from the slums. Or that I got over the wall. Okay? You can't. I'll die. Unless you're going to. Like. I don't know. Just."

"Breathe."

"You're gonna get me killed by being here! They're gonna find me and kill me 'cause I'm from the slums, 'cause they don't want people like me messing up the city. 'Cause--"

He puts a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumps, yelping loudly. She stares at him in fear, and he looks at her with concern.

"Breathe. I'm not going to get you killed. I promise. I was honestly curious as to how you got over the wall."

She makes a noise, and pops the last remaining part of the sandwich in her mouth, chewing and then swallowing it before replying. She takes a deep breath.

"The wall's got some spots that. Like. You can kinda. Crawl through. They don't let anyone through the gates unless, like, they're visiting from. Here. Y'know what I mean?"

He nods. She continues.

"So, like, I'm small enough to be able to. Crawl through. I mean it's either that or I try to climb over and get shot. That happened once! It wasn't fun. At all. We tried making holes under it once, but the wall goes underground too. So we kept digging and, it's like. Endless."

He nods once again.

"So yeah. I crawl through the cracks. Some of them are REALLY hard to find, but I know where they all are! What about you, huh? Didja ever live in the slums, or have you been here all your life?"

Viktor blinks, and takes his hand off of her shoulder. He's never even seen the slums. He's only heard stories, about how the whole thing is about having to fend for yourself. He was lucky enough to never have to endure that. He shakes his head.

"What's it like here? I always hear it's. Like. Well, paradise."

Viktor laughs. Oh, Gods does he begin to laugh. He's loud, he knows he is, but he's honestly sad that anyone would think that ANYWHERE in Zaun is a paradise.

"Hardly! It's HARDLY paradise. There are so many people who will find ANY reason to kill you. Or have you killed. Surely less than in the slums, I'm sure, but every day here is horrible. I'm not sure if I'm going to wake up choking on my own blood or in a pool of someone else's."

Jinx makes a small 'mmh.' noise again.

"Yeah, but. It's still better than the slums."

He takes a moment to think over her statement. He's taken everything that he's had for granted, hasn't he. He knows nothing of what it's like in the slums, and he prays he never does learn.

"But, I suppose when you compare it to the slums... yes, it is a sort of paradise. Not that I would know, mind you."

Jinx mumbles something under her breath and Viktor almost wants to ask her what it was, but. He supposes he's asked her too much, already. Besides, he should be returning back to the college to work on Blitzcrank with the others. He glances at her once more before he sighs, and speaks.

"You should probably go back home. I have to leave. If someone sees you here without someone who doesn't look like they're from the slums..."

He shudders at the thought, stomach turning in knots. It's happened before, he's witnessed it happen, and it still disgusts him. He thanks whatever Gods were up there for his luck of being born to a family that wasn't in the slums.

She blinks, then nods. Glancing back at the hole which she had come from, she looks back at him and beckons him closer. He leans in, and she asks him if they would be able to meet again sometime. He laughs softly and tells her that he can try. That's good enough for her, she replies, and he smiles. She flashes him a grin before she starts to crawl through the hole in the wall that she had come through, away from a disgusting paradise and back into the disease ridden, rotting hell that she lived in.

Home sweet home.


End file.
